1. Technical Field
The invention relates to window treatments or window hangings. More particularly, the invention relates to a mounting system by which window treatments are mounted to a wall, a window frame or a similar structure. Specifically, the invention relates to such a mounting system having removable bracket mounts by which one type of window treatment may be easily removed and replaced by another type of window treatment.
2. Background Information
As is well known, there are a variety of window treatments or window hangings which are typically used to cover all or some portion of a window opening. Such treatments are commonly used to block out light and heat, for decorative reasons, or both. Window treatments include a great variety of curtains, blinds and shades. Along with this great variety come a host of mounting systems which typically include a pair of supports each of which is typically mounted to a wall with one or more fasteners, commonly screws.
A problem arises when the window treatment is too replaced by another window treatment which uses a different support in its mounting system. When this occurs, then either the old support remains mounted on the wall along with the new one typically nearby or the old support is removed before the new support is installed. In the former case, the old support may be visible and be contrary to aesthetic appeal. In the latter case, the additional effort of removing the old support is required and the filling of holes and repainting may also be involved. The aesthetic concern arises again if the holes are visible and not filled and/or not painted over. In addition, if the new support must be mounted in virtually the same location as the old support, the holes from the old support may need to be appropriately filled in order to provide a suitable foundation for mounting the new support, a task that is often not easily achieved.
The present invention solves the above problems with a mounting system by which the varied supports for any number of window treatments may be removably mounted to a wall or other structure to allow easy removal and replacement of differing types of window treatments.